


Aftermath

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Series: Fighting for Freedom Domesticly [1]
Category: Panic Room: House of Secrets
Genre: A continuation of Bandages and Kisses, Aftermath, Amused Feather, Confused Jack, M/M, Merciless Angels Never Cry gave me permission, Smug John Fall, Which eventually turns to protective Jack, Worried bill, thrilled Jenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: After Bandages and Kisses Jim and John met up again. Feather just so happens to walk in on them and screams at first. Which brings on a chain reaction of a sort through everyone. Not all of them good.Thank you so much @Merciless Angels Never Cry for allowing me to do this!





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DecayingInRed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecayingInRed/gifts).



> As I said above the plot is just a continuation and I have continued with it. Like I said originally idea goes to Merciless Angels Cry and I don't own Panic Room: House of Secrets. I live in America and I am 16.

After Jim had finished helping Feather. He went back trying to find John. John was in the library unsurprisingly. Lingering at the door he stood there not sure what to do. Thankfully John had decided to open his eyes. Grinning at Jim he gestured for Jim to join them. Almost robotically Jim obeyed the wordless order. John was taller than him and it honestly suprised him. So when John had grabbed Jim's wrist and pulled Jim foreword it was no surprise that Jim fell. Landing snuggle against John's chest. John wrapped his arms around Jim and smirked at him. Jim shuddered in a combination of both shock and pleasure when John brushed his lips against the shell of his years.

"Hmm what did Feather want Love? She isn't one to ask for help."

"She needed help with some science questions. I keep forgetting that she is only a college student and 17 years of age."

"Mhmm she is officially 18. She actually turned 18 today."

"What?!"

Jim questioned perplexed and John shrugs his shoulder. He knew Feather didn't talk about her personal life much. Much preferring to help others through there past. It wasn't until Ryan had offered her wine that John had put his foot down. As the Puppeteer he informed them of her age and that she was American making it illegal for her to drink. It helped that Jim was a huge advocate that you should be twenty-four before you drink. It was then that he believed your brain was fully developed and you could start drinking. After that revelation Jim started watching Feather like a hawk. It had Annoyed her at first but know she finds it amusing and jumps at the chance to sneak into Bill's stash. Or even Ryan's even though that is rare. John had no intentions of telling Jim this however.

How did they get like this? Jim should hate him and John should be leery of Jim but they where not. John was supposed to love Jenny. His childhood sweetheart and he still loved Jenny. He truly did but more like a sister now. Jim was supposed to ignore John. After what he had done to Jack. Cringing at the thought of Jack he rubbed his jaw. Jack sure could pack a punch when he was up to it. Just like Feather was abnormally strong for someone her age and size. Jim and John had just barely held her back from attacking the door. They would have absolutely lost control if Ismai had not slapped the younger female.

"John what is the matter?"

"Just thinking."

"What about?"

"Don't worry about and kiss me."

Jim complied at his request. Repeating the process of there early kiss before Feather had interrupted. John nibbled at Jim's bottom lip. Jim groaned and opened his mouth. Slipping his tongue into Jim's mouth he took delight at the way Jim responded to his touch. Folding like a stack of cards agains John. Flipping there positions so Jim was below him he broke away and smirked and Jim's flushed features. Before leaning down and kissing Jim again.

"Hey Jim I need help with this math problem and Jack said to..... AND OH MY GOD! MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

Feather howls flinging her hand over her eyes. Feather's screeching had sent everyone running to her direction. Jenny reached her first. Ryan and Ismai reached her secondly. Followed by Lance and Nat and finally Jack and Bill came in. Everybody was looking at them in shock before Feather started laughing and Jenny started to clap. A wide grin on her lips.

"Oh my gosh Jim and John! You two look so good together! It is so freaking adorable!"

Feather simple nodded her head in agreement. Ismai and Ryan had calmed down after realizing that nobody had attacked Feather. Jack was openly gawping at his brother and John. Bill however looked worried. Shaking his head Bill cleared his throat.

"Doc... I mean Jim please step out into the hallway with me."

Jim got off of John and followed Bill. Feather made a move to follow them but Bill stoped her.

"Not you Feather. Unless you want me to tell the others what you have been getting into."

Feather stepped back looking thourgly chastised. Ismai shook her head and had Ryan, Lance, Nat, Feather and Jenny follow her out. Leaving John alone with Jack. After awhile the shock on Jim's face was replaced with anger.

"I don't care who you are. I don't care that my brother is older than me. If you hurt my brother I will kill you. Are we clear?"

Jack had growled it out and John had nodded his head. He knew better then to get in the way of a brother. He had had a brother after all. Face calming Jack cleared his throat.

"So you and Jim huh? Jim has never made much sense but at least you aren't Alice. Man that bitch is psychotic."

John felt his lips twitch and he nodded his head.

-With Jim and Bill-

Making sure that Feather, Jenny, Lance, Ryan, Ismai, and Nat had left and Feather wasn't easedropping which she was prone to doing. Deeming it safe Bill started shaking Jim.

"Have you lost your mind?! No wait this is Stockholm Syndrome God I should have seen the signs."

"It is not Stockholm Syndrome! John is actually really nice. I love him."

"That is exactly what a person with Stockholm Syndrome would say Jim! Open up your eyes!"

Jim pulled away from Bill and scowled. Pulling away he stalked back into the Library. His he smiled when he saw both Jack and Jim actually talking with each other. At least Jenny, Feather and his brother had there back and for Jim that was all that mattered.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aching for Freedom.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403231) by [Mayonakakisu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayonakakisu/pseuds/Mayonakakisu)




End file.
